So Ninja Their kitens X3
by Catsa Nicometo
Summary: A young girl named Anata has moved in with her older sister the day before her 18th birthday. Anata knows who her neighbor really is. He wins her trust by giving her a steady flow of a special kind of kitten. What is so unique about these kittens? READ AND FIND OUT! Ill try to make you laugh, cry, and keep you in suspense.
1. CH1new home, neighbors and strange gifts

CH1new home, neighbors and strange gifts

I stepped out of my purple samurai jeep with the engine of a truck. I took a deep breath of pre storm air. I raised my hands as if to praise heavens above and yelled at the top of my lungs. "I'M FINALLY FREE! I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!"

This was the last trip of transporting all my things to my sister's house. I've oafishly moved out. My parents made a fuss since tomorrow was my 18Th birthday. With the smell of a big storm coming on the Eva of my birthday, tells me that it won't be a normal one. Pulse on my way here just down the road between the neighbor's house and my sisters (the houses are far apart), I saw slender man. When I spotted him in the trees, for some reason I slammed on my brakes. My samurai was a soft top so I had the roof off to enjoy the storm socked air. I stood up in my seat, shouted and waved.

"HI SLENDY! HOWS THE KILLING THESE DAYS?!" after my greeting to my displacer he stepped out of the tree line several yards away, heading straight for me. "CHEATER! I HAVEN'T COLLECTED A PAGE YET! AND YOUR CAN'T MOVE WHEN I'M LOOKING!" I screamed as I fell in to my seat and floored it. I look in the rear view to see Slen doubled over shacking in what I know all too well to be laughter. Then sprouted tentacles used them to walk faster and headed in the direction of the neighbor's house.

No one would believe me when I say Mr. Slanders is slender man. It's just like when I was the only one what said Tobi was Obito. But Noooooo Tobi is Madara he said so himself. But now who's rolling in the dough. My Friends and I made a bet and I won in the end. Anyway if he was Madara, he wouldn't act so out of character like that, and Tobi is just 1 O from Obito.

I carried a very heavy box to the front door. Kohaku had left before I arrived with my first loud this morning. She was called in as a stand in for an assistant for a magician that was performing to night at the casino where she worked. Hay, it's not the first birthdays I've spent alone. As I struggled with the box, I spotted a shoe on the front step. With a note. I decided to read it.

Dear Anata,

I great you to your new home. From what your sister tells us you are very smart and observant. She also told me about your foresight about Tobi and me, and how you stuck with your theory that Tobi is Obito even when he had everyone to believe he wasn't. You were greatly reworded when everyone found you were right. I would like to confirm that you are right about me too. I wish to become a Friend to you and not a thing from your nightmares. So I got you this gift. The first of many, all for your birthday experiment. Enjoy.

Sinisterly

Mr. slender A.K.A. slender man

PS if you want to use a nickname you can.

(For people who don't even know who slender man is this is his symbol)

being me I look to see in the box. When I open it I nearly drop it. Inside was a pair of kittens.

"your now Ochimu" I tap the white one on the nose. "And you're now Mississippi." I taped the other. The kittens tilt their heads. "What has 4 eyes but cannot see? Mississippi. M. I. SS. I. SS. I. PP. I." Ochimu laughed. Mississippi glared at me. I heard at snickering noise behind me. By instinct I whip out my teaser and whirl around. I squalled when I saw who it was. First I made him lol,

And just now I tasered slender man!

"HOLY MOTHER OF KABUTO! OROCHIMARU NUDE ALL MIGHTY! TACK THE GIRL LEAVE ME ALONE! OH PAIN! (Lol pain wants to be god) I AM THE GIRL! DON'T KILL ME! "I scream getting laughing from the faceless man in the suite. And odd looks from the kittens. I didn't relay notes that since I was too busy cowering in fear. After a moment of nothing I peek out.

"Are you done? "Asked slender man. I straightened up and looked at the ground embraced. "Would you like help with your stuff?" he asked. I ran throw the pros and cons.

"Yes pleas" I finally said. Can't blame me. Those boxes were heavy. I can find ways to cram a lot of stuff in small spaces like puzzles. Slen attempted to pick up the box I had started with, which I made sure was the heaviest. Get the hard work done first. "Do you have a dead body in here?" Slen grunted succeeding to just pick the box up.

"First a box can is big enough to hold two bodies are if there cut into pieces. Second if there was a dead body I wouldn't be bringing it in to the house. I'd be some random ass sacrificial thing to Ward off evil entities. And it would have been part of the first trip." I said getting created out looks from the kittens and I think Slen is not sure; it's hard when there's no face. He was having some trouble getting up the porch steps. I propped open the door and managed to gather the guts just to approach him to help. I took the role of the person to walk backwards. We managed to get it in to my new room. "One down four to go." I said cheery. We got the rest of the boxes in my room.

"Do you need any help with unpacking?" Slen asked.

"No I'm good. I'm picky about were things go. And I don't like people looking throw my stuff." said. He nodded in understanding. Getting the boxes up to my room took the life right out of us. We had to rest. We sat on the floor of me room. I watched the two kittens sniffing the many boxes not just the ones that were just brought in. they meowed to each other. "I wonder what their saying." I thought aloud to myself.

"You can't understand them?" Slen asked.

"I can give a good guess of the topic, and the basic message of what their saying. I'm wanting to know exactly what their saying." I said absently.

"Oh, what do you think their saying?" he asked amused. I looked at the kittens sniffing a box of things I got from my grandmother's house. The stuff she said I could have when I move out. Mississippi was sniffing the box on the ground and Ochimu was on top trying to see in the box throw a small opening. Mississippi meow curiously up at Ochimu.

"Can you see inside?" I said. Ochimu meow back in disappointed interest. "No, but what's inside isn't like the other boxes." I said. Mississippi jumped up with Ochimu and looked in. he meowed with discovery. "I think I see an old camera. I don't know if he sees the camera it just popped into my head"

"here put this on" Slen said handing me a necklace. I put it on like he asks. "Now you can do all most anything you want to just by thinking." he said.

"Relay?" I asked

"made it myself." he said. "For example you can make the kittens talk and only you and those you choose can hear them" I looked at the kittens for a second. Then they started talking.

"This is driving me to insanity! What are in all of these boxes?!" Ochimu growled.

"Maybe we can get someone to open one or all of them?" asked Mississippi.

"We're kittens no one will understand us Kabuto." Ochimu groaned. Waite did Ochimu call Mississippi 'Kabuto'? I looked at Slen.

"Are those...? Are they..?" I couldn't finish.

"Yes they are Orochimaru and Kabuto." Slen said "there will be more. You could say what want about why I'm giving you so many gifts. But it all an experiment." he warned. That intrigued me.

"Can they be changed back? Will they be nude? What is this experiment? Who will I get next?" I asked.

"Yes, hot water human, cold water kitten's warm water doses nothing. Sadly yes they will. The last two are a surprise." he said.

"OPEN!" Kabuto wailed standing a box labeled anime. Ochambeau (ill mostly will be calling him Ochimu the whole time.) jumped up and joined Kabuto in the screaming.

"OPEN, OPEN OOOOPEEENNN!" they yowled. I got up and pull out a pocket knife. I opened the glinting blade and went over and knelt down. The ninja kittens jumped off the box. I cut the tape in one slice. I opened the box and flipped it over. Manga poured out. The kittens looked at the books with disappointment. It made sense, because my Naruto manga has its own box. I look back at Slen. He was gone. There was a note. I went to read it sense it didn't say collect 8.

It was just his house phone, his cell (yes he has a cell phone), and ...his. Wife's...cell. . . .HE HAS A WIFE? Oh wait that could makes sense. I myself have a major crush on orchi...I turned slowly to look at the kittens. They were looking for the next box to make me open. An evil grin spared across my face.

me: okay I know I said I was an Akatsuki kitten story but they will come later. I want to torcher Orochimaru first. There will be two members coming next chapter. I can't think of which two should come next. Comment which one you want Anata to get next.

Orochimaru: did I hear you torcher?

Me: no I said twirler.

Oro: I don't trust you on that.

Me: you don't trust me. Even after I save you from complete rejection.

Oro: I hate you.

Me: I love too ochimu.


	2. CH2 unpack the torture

_**WARNIMG: THIS AND ANY CHAPTER UP TO 13 WILL BE EDITED BY THE END OF THE SOMMER.**_

"My lord, that girl has that look you have when you're performing experiments or torturing prisoners." kabuto pointed out. I stood and walked over to ochimu and bent down and looked at him with a small smile, the evil still there. I'll have an experiment myself. Let's see how long before they figure out I know.

"Oh how I wish I could change you into my ninja crush I named you after. Your name is the nickname I made up for him. All because I miss spelled his name." I said picking him up and crate led him in my arms.

"Kabuto, what is the name she gave me earlier?" he asked.

"ochimu." kabuto replied. I went over to the box that had all my stuffed animals and plushis and opened it. I pulled out the Orochimaru plushy.

"Here he is! This is MY sexy man snake, my ochimu!" I said in a babyish tone. I could see him blush. He looked at me and the plushy like 5 times. I put the plushy back in the box and hugged the kitten in my arms. He didn't seem to know how to react. I put him down and began to up pack.

I turned on my laptop and play my music on my YouTube and sing along. I started with my ochimu play list and put it on shuffle. Bad romance by Mateo (Lady Gaga cover) it's a bit slower than the original song. As the Orochimaru themed video played on full screen. The ninja himself watched. Whereas his right pawed kitten kept an eye on me as I sang twirled around my room. At a certain point of the video I dashed over to the lap top.

YouTube[I would recommend up look it up on. Bad Romance-Orochimaru by: MrOrochimarulover4ev. The part is talking about is just a bit after 0:50. It lasts a second]

"most funniest face Orochimaru has ever made that I have seen so far in 3...2...1" I paused the video perfectly. It was from the episode where he's sitting in the mouth of a snake during Sasuke vs. Itachi and it that face he made when he realized what itachi stabbed him with. I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Don't laugh at me!" Orochimaru cry pouncing, on my face. Which only made me laugh even harder?

"How can ha-ha a face hee hee as sexy as his ku ku ku have an expression as hilarious as that? I love it!" I said in-between giggles. I continued the video and sang with more emotion a danced as if I was dancing with him. At the end I sang, I picked up ochimu and hugged him, with his head under my chin. I sang the slow sweet ending.

"Ra a ra a. A romanc Ah aaa rooumaAnc" I sang sweetly the kissed the kitten on the top of the head.

"Kabuto remind me to dissect her brain next chance we get. I know this can't be normal for girls in this world." oro said as I put him down. As the next video started.

YouTube[(Kabuto Orochimaru Spoof bycrazyjen16 )he voice is cascades but altered to sound lower...I think. kabuto? kabuto: it's not me!]

When the singer sang the kits look at the screen in shock.

"Kabuto did you get drunk when I wasn't around?" asked Orochimaru.

"no." kabuto said hastily.

"Aw the magic of digital editing." I said skating to the next video. We listened to and watched as I UN paced, sang and dancer. we went through; Phantom of the Sound by Mina Dracula, Orochimaru - Sexy Eyes by RyuzakiLaura, Orochimaru's Lullaby (Lion King 2) by 88bakura, etc. the last video was Orochimaru/ Monster . I paused it and grabbed my electric guitar hooked it up to an amp and played the video played my guitar and sang.

YouTube

When the song was over, I fell backwards onto the mattress on the floor. I hadn't set up the frame. I was so tiered after dancing and unpacking. Orochimaru hopped onto the mattress and sat by my face. "So ... tired. Can't move... bed too comfy." I panted. Ochimu nudged my cheek with a paw.

"Come on. You're almost. Done" he said.

"You're probably saying to suck it up and keep going, but it hard when my desk and bed isn't set up." I ground. Orochimaru looked at kabuto and jerked his head, then hopped onto my belly next to my guitar. He extended his paw over the strings and plucked one. The sound from the amp blared. I jumped two feet. With is a lot considering I'm on my back.

"You little fucker! You are Orochimaru! He can be a complete ass too!" I yield. Grabbing him and throwing him into the pile of stuffed animals in the corner. Kabuto ran over to him.

"My lord is you alright?!"He yelled.

"I'm fine." Orochimaru said trying to get out. Kabuto glared at my and charged at me. He leaped at my face he didn't get three feet in the air. I caught him. I hog tied him with a rubber band. Just then my cell phone rang. I looked and saw it was slender man.

"Hello?" I say

"I'll be over soon with the next set of kittens. Have you changed the ones you have?" he said. I looked at ochimu and Mississippi. They fell asleep as I thought it.

"No. I want to see how long it takes them to figure out that I know." I explained.

"Oh ok I'll be about ten minutes." he said before hanging up. I untied kabuto and put him and ochimu in a nice fluffy cat bed I pulled out of a box of cat stuff. Sadly most of its fairly new. Just a couple months ago my cat hook tail got out and got hit by a car. She was my cat, my baby. I saved her from a wicked old lady that lived down the street from where my parents lived. The old hag was poisoning her and her siblings so the hag wouldn't have to bother with 'the little vermin'. So one night I brock in and brought home all the kittens. I used all my babysitting money to buy food, medicine and supplies for them. I brought home four, but only one survived. My little hook tail. I named her that for the way she held her tail. It was too late for my parents to get rid of her when they found her. The hag had dyed and hook tail wouldn't leave my side when I was home. My mom got hooks tail another cat to play with and named her squeak since this cat didn't know how to meow. Squeak is still at my parents' house. She was never my cat hook tail was the only cat for me.

I finished setting up the cat stuff, when I heard yells and rapped ponding on the front door. I ran to answer it. When I opened the door several things happened. First I realized it was raining more like a waterfall. second I saw Slen coming up the walk way holding a the shoe box Ochimu and Kabuto came in. third two soaking wet teen age looking boys burst in, grabbed me and ran with me up the stairs. The next thing I knew I was sitting in my closet, in the dark with two dripping wet young men that were changed together by the wrist.

"What the." a hand I couldn't see covered my mouth with the jingle of chains.

"Light, can you hear if he followed us?" seed the boy covering my mouth.

"I don't hear anything." the boy dubbed Light said. Just then my phone rang. I answer it. And pulled the hand away so I could speak.

"Hello?" I asked

"don't hang up but put the phone on the ground. Close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you can open them." I did what he asked. I heard yells and two POOFS! "You can open your eyes." I did and slender was in the walk in closet holding a shoe box and a crazy furred black kitten and a kitten with amber colored fur. Both sleeping peacefully.

"What..." yet again I was interrupted.

"These two are L and Light. They got sucked up when I passed their world. Would you like to hold on to them until I get things sorted out?" slender explained.

" Sure." I said a little taken aback.

Slen exited the closet and put L and light in the cat bed with oro and kabuto. He opened the box and revealed a blond kitten with a tuft of fur covering its left eye and a rusty red kitten. "You can tell who they are, can't you?" I nodded. "I have to go get the hole these two made when they got sucked up." slen said before leaving.

I shock myself out of my stunned stupor, and looked at my growing kitten collection. They looked so cute sleeping like that. My hart gave a pain full thump with the thought of my hook tail. Suddenly my stomach clenched and growled hungrily and LOUD (I hadn't eaten all day). All the kits woke up at the sound. L and light had a mine freak-out.

"Oh wow! I can't believe slen gave me four kittens this time!" I said cheer fully. "If I'm hungry you must be hungry" I said" I'll think of names the new kits when we're eating" I said picking up the cat bed. I carried it to the kitchen. The whole way light yelled asking what the hell happened, and wondering if I had anything to do with this. I just giggled. "You must be very hungry if you're putting up that much of a fuss."

I set the bed on the floor and went in to the pantry. I got out food items for different respites. I laid them out in separate piles according to resay.

"You choose what we're having for dinner since my sister isn't here." I said. The kits hopped out of the bed.

"What do all these make? UN" Deidara asked

"it doesn't matter what you choose. I can make them all to the point of eating the havens. Spaghetti, mac n' cheer casserole(just a style of homemade. Mack the mac, add skimmed milk, layer in plenty of cheese then back in oven for 30min.) Or pizza. (Yeah... all forms of Italian food. I would say roman, but the kind I make is half made for you. I've just found a way to get the most flavors out of it.) And while the food is cooking. I can make my 'come to the dark side cookies'(I'm not saying I always Bern my cookies never do. their just so good their evil.) or dark side cookies for short. Dark side cookies are chocolate chip. I'm a bit of a chocaholic." I said. L was the only one who was excited about the cookies. I did that on purpose. I've always wondered what L would think of my cookies. The kitten selected the mac n' cheese.

[If you want to know how to make it just ask]

An hour or so later both the cookies and Mac n cheese were done. I gave everyone a teacup dish full of Mac. L didn't give it a second look. He tried to get at the cookies.

"Oh no you don't little mister. You have to clean you plate first." I said using the tone I used with hook-tail, which sounds like someone talking to a small child. At the thought of her I fell grim for a moment. My eyes met with L's, and my mind flickered to a tea cup over flowing with sugar cubes. "Hay, I have the perfect name for you. Sugar cube." Light burst into laughter.

"That is perfect for you L." He chuckled.

"Yes, I would have to agree. It does seem to suite me, as a kitten of course." L commented.

"Ok Sugar, if you're the first to finish first, you can have the biggest cookies." I said. That convinced him to eat his food. As we ate I sang with the radio. I love singing so much, I'm addicted. It's a curse. Really! If I try not to sing, I always end up humming muttering the lyrics or start singing the chorus. Even when I'm in a sucky mood I still sing the sad slow songs. If there's ever a time I don't sing, there's something wrong.

Sugar was the first to finish, as I predicted. I found the digest cookie for him, and he nommed like no tomorrow. When everyone finished their dinner and cookie if they wanted one, I picked up the cat bed and head up stairs with the kits at my heels. I wanted to torture the new comers and oro and kabuto a bit more. I went to my lap top and went to the play list I made for just my favorite songs. I put it on shuffle and looked in the box of cat stuff. I found what I was looking for. I pulled out the kitty out fits, the many, many, many kitty out fits.

"It's been so long since I last had a kitty fasten show." I said. The kittens stared at me wide eye. "It's too bad that your all boys, I don't have many boy outfits, mostly because my last cat was a girl." Hearing that the kittens scattered and hide since I closed the door to get out of my room. I sat there and chose out what outfit I would put on whom. I didn't have many dresses as the kits must fear. After I separated the shirts and pants and skirts and the one or two dresses I had made. (Yes, I made the out fits. They almost look like I got them. I'm not as good as Kohaku.)

I began searching for the kits. It was easy to find four out of the six. I put them in an empty box too tall for them to jump out. Ochimu and Mississippi was hard because they were here when I was unpacking. So they know where all the hiding places are.

"Where are you? Ochimu! Mississippi! "I called out. I thought maybe my necklace can help me. I felt myself being pulled over to the stacks of manga in the corner. I went over and looked and found kabuto. He had squeezed himself between two stacks, somewhere you expect to look. "Found you!" The pull was coming from the pile of stuffed animals. I had looked there and found L. I looked again. Ochimu was there. He must have moved after I had looked there and when I wasn't looking.

"Ok now let see who's first?" I asked. "Maybe someone I haven't named." Half of them relaxed. I looked at all of them for an excuse to pic them. I noticed that oro, kabuto and L were whispering. The three agreed on something. Without the nameless kittens noticing, L went up behind Sasori and bit his tail. Sasori yowled in pain. "This little one is first." I pick up the box and dumped it out in to the cat bed. Grabbed Sasori and collected the cloths and went in to the bathroom. I put on every out fit and took a pic with my phone of each. I planned to make a slideshow. The whole time I tried to think of a name for Sasori. Something clever, something that could be a small hint that I know but could just by chance.

"I've got it!" I said after taking a pic of Sasori in a pirate costume. "Your name is poppet." I announced. The costume made me think of 'the pirates of the carabiner' the first one. One of my favored parts is when Elizabeth was being chased and hides in the cabinet, and the guy says 'ello poppet'. And that almost sounds like puppet.

I finished with poppet. I brought Sasori out and put him in the cat bed. I decided to dress up light next. I grabbed him and like Sasori put every outfit on him and took a pic. My mind wondered, what would be a good kitten name for light. I started thinking about Light's personality, but that got me nothing good. The synonyms his name 'light' there's blaze, flash, Fluores short for Fluorescent, but that's a bit girly. Maybe Viv for vivid, again kind of girly. Lum for luminous, well I guess that's pretty good. Oh wait that sounds like 'Lune' which makes me think of 'prince Lune' from 'the cat returns' and Lune sounds like Luna which means moon and light uses the character for 'moon' instead of 'light'.

"I have your new name little buddy! Your new name iiiiiiis Lune. Yes Lune. Named more or less after prince Lune from one of my all-time favorite anime move THE CAT REURNS! And Luna, I think it's the Latin for moon, but Luna sounds like a girl's name." I said. Light's ears perked up when I said moon. "Or Lune as in Loony, like crazy. Which I am." Light still looked like he suspected something. I think I should document my data. I finished with light and put him in the cat bed. I documented the events so far. When and how I got them, their name and their reaction, etc.

I graded Deidara and continued. Thinking as hard as I could for a name for Deidara, I came up only with Dei-chan. After all the out fits and came up with nothing else, I gave in. "Okay bud, I can't think of anything better then Dei-chan. But don't worry I'll help you to become worthy to be named after the nickname I call Deidara." I said. Deidara look somewhat insulted by this 'reassurance'. ~document~ after I went throw the rest of the kittens, I hooked up my phone to my laptop, did some editing and presto. One embracing torture slideshow video. I played it on full view. And whacked the humiliation.

me: I am so sorry I'm late. Ok my lap top had to be fixed so my mom sent it in Friday night. I was working on it when my sister in law came over and took me to see a move. I knew that my mom would bring it in but I didn't think she could bring it in on a Friday night. Thankfully (kind of) I discovered my mom got herself an iPod. Probably to practice to use the one for her school (she is teacher) I really don't know. I don't understand her sometimes. Any was I worked all day. And in the chapter Anata made diner five times many more. I learned the hard way that this iPod is a real b%#^h at 39%battery or less...

so vote for next chapters kitten pair they don't have to be partners any of the Akatsuki. I might bring koala ninja in later, maybe. We will see I just have to wait and. I want to get all the members first

members up for vote:

Hidan

kisame

Kakuzu

Konan

nagato (maybe if I get enough votes I just might bring in the whole Treo. because I found cute pic.)

Itachi (I got one vote for him the all week. Dei got four Saso got three.)

Obito/Tobi

Yahiko/pain

Zetsu

Peaz comment to vote. Last week the Akatsuki were so heartbroken an after half a week with nothing and half a chapter AND starting to watch death note. I couldn't help but to L and light in. But when I finely got votes I had already got them fixed in to the story and they wouldn't leave. Well at least L keeps hanging around. I'm not complaining, he's very entertaining. (Not that way. Yet there is some in episode 18 involving chary stems I might faster in later in z fan fic.) L is currently reading over my shoulder and thinking out loud about my last comment.

L: I'm trying to figure out how I'm entertaining. Especially sense I don't do much.

Me: *face palm*(apparently L is not the kind of person that realizes he's funny) the way you speak for one. Like how I like Deidara's 'un' or sound Orochimaru's voice. Then there's your way of thinking, love of sweets. Why do you think I made those chocolate chip sugar cookies(the instructions said 3/4cups sugar and 3/4 cups brown sugar...I didn't have any brown sugar.) I made them for you.

L: they were for me? *hugs me and walks out of room.* I'll be back I have cookies to eat.

Me: wait for it ... Wait for it.

L:THESE ARE AMAZING!

Me: yes I am yes I am.


	3. Ch3 alright it my birthday! (part1)

After the slide show was over, I changed into my pjs (dark pink tank top with a Pease symbol, a Harte. And sleep going down the front. Capri pants came with Pease symbols all over.), and played a move. It was 'the cat returns'. (Cat fan I will admit. I'm still bullied about it. It's getting old hearing 'meow!' In the halls.) As always I quoted the lines before the character said it. It's a habit my dad hard wired into me. It started with Harry potter and Star Wars, and just escalated from there. Now I do it for almost everything now. I both annoyed and impressed the kittens with this. By the end of the move, end credits, bloopers, and deleted sense, the kittens were sleeping snuggled up in their cat bed. I took a pic unable to resist, and wanting to draw it later.

I then set to work I went in to the closet and graded L and Lights clothes. I brought them down stars. I squeezed as much water out for they were still dripping wet from the rain. I put them in the dryer and ran upstairs. After checking that the kittens were still sleeping I graded a space bag that I used for my move, my lap top and then back to the Landry room I went. I watched death note as I waited for the dryer. I thought that it was most likely the only chance I would have to watch any death note for a while.

After all was dry I put it all in the space bag. After flattening the cloths, I brother it up in to my closet. I put it on the top shelf. I put all that was in their pockets the handcuffs, lights watch etc. In a box and put it on the top shelf, not before finding L's number on his phone ( !).(That's one way to get a guy's number ) I got Light's number to just in case. (And many after the experiment is over I might threaten to send it to all his fan girls whenever I get the chance. ! I'm so evil sometimes. )

After dealing with all that, it was about time to go to bed. It was about 12:00 at night. So I hop in to bed even thou I wasn't tiered at all. I am a night owl. So I could stay up all night and not realize it. I will myself to go to sleep. Without the necklace it would have taken a half hour before sleep came to me.

When I awoke it was 8:00am. My body can by like clockwork. No matter how early or how late I always get up around 8:00. I found that some of the kittens moved in the night. They were snuggled up next to me. I moved them without whacking them. I went down stairs to see what breakfast I could eat. As I past the door I heard a knock at the door I answered it and slender man was there.

"Good morning and happy birth day." He said.

"Oh yah it is my birth bay isn't it?" I said sleepily. I smiled as he handed me a shrew box. I opened it to see a black kitten with an orange face and an orange kitten with a whole lots a parsing's. "Pin cushion and jack skelington."

"Those are interesting names for them. Well I'm off. I'll see you later. Bye." He said tacking the box after I took the sleepy kittens. I went inside and set the kittens down. Continuing on to the kitchen I found evidence that Kohaku had come home. She must have gone to bed. Oh well. I made some cereal, and hopped onto the couch and watched cartoons.

Slowly the other kittens made their way down Tobi kitten of cores glommed Deidara when he came down. Pain and Orochimaru seemed to Mack a temporary truce. I pretended to watch TV as I listened to them converse, silently documenting it all in my notes on my phone.

Pain: so what have you learned about the situation?

Oro: we're in a different world that's plane to see.

Deidara: what name did she give you, UN?

Tobi: JACK SCELINGTON!

Pain: pin cushion.

Sasori: wow.*bored*

Light: so who what's you real name? (Keep eye on light)

Pain: you shall call me pain.

L: is this a defense agent Kira?

Tobi: who's Kira?

Light: he's a killer that only a name and a face to kill. He claims to be jacking a world of piece by killing criminals. (Well if light is in Kira mode and pine find out. Light might become an Akatsuki member)

Pine: sounds worthy to be a member of my organization. Do you know who he is?

L: no, what is this organization you have.

Pain: the Akatsuki

(conversation both boring and showing no sign that they even close to figuring out anything.)

There was a knock on the door. I went to answer it. It was my boyfriend, Don Romeo (fake everything about him is made up on the spot. Let's see how I do)

"hay," he said in a cool guy tone. Oh no, he's getting purvey. He's wearing a leather jacket; thin shirt that hugged every part of him it covered showing off every mussel, Levi jeans just barely clinging to his hips jacking it blindingly obvious that he wasn't wearing any underwear. He wanted to be Purvey. "Happy birthday babe," He added barging in without invitation. No, when he says babe he's in dressing me with his eyes. It doesn't help that I'm still in my pjs.

"Thanks, this is a surprise." I said bewildered.

"Can't I stop by and surprise my girl now and then?" He asked trying to be seductive. I hate him calling me 'my girl' it all way means bad news, and it sounded like he owned me. He never was like this before his parents divorced a year ago. He must have been with his dad, because he's not this bad when he's livening at his moms he more like himself then, the gentlemen I fell in love with.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that, did you come to give me a birthday present?" Dumb thing to ask, I should say 'Don Get out I don't want to deal with you right now. Never go to your dads agent he's turning you into a sexiest asshole.' But no I didn't.

"Yes, let's go up to your room and I'll give it to you." He said, grinning.

"No, how many times do I have to say it. I'm not having sex until after I get married and I'm not getting married until after I graduate collage." I groaned. I walked in to the living room. He followed me.

"No! God fucking hell no! Why do you have so many cats!? What is it with you and cats and snakes and animals?!" He said after seeing the kittens.

"If you don't like it then leave." I said already annoyed with him.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm the man here. You tack the orders. I wear the pants in the relationship. I want you to get rid of those rats" he said trying and failing to be menacing.

"What did you just say?" I waited too long for him to snap out of his funk.

"Get, Rid, Of, Those, Rats." He repeated pronouncing every word.

"That's it! I'm glad you're wearing the pant because you're obviously not wearing underwear. "I said grabbing him by the collar and throwing him. "Cats are my favored animal. You want to know what's up with me and animals. This is what's up!" I said. I took off the necklace in order n not to break it. My body mutated to look like a tiger.

"What the hell!" He screamed. "You're a freak!"

My body changed. I lost my limes and fur became scale as I transformed into a giant king cobra, slightly smaller than the basilisk in the second Harry potter. As I flickered my Tung and flames danced along it. "Ever ssence your parentss divosedsst, you've been nothing but an asss. And I've had it." I shifted back to a human. "We're over. We're done. So get out." I said glaring at him as if to make him spontaneously combust. He stood, but instead of leaving he swing a punch. I caught it. "I'm not the weak little 100% human girl you thought I was. I'm stronger then you'll ever be." I twisted his arm behind his back. I pushed him to the door and out. I grabbed his foot and pulled it up and tied his shoe lasses to his wrist. I kick him square in the ass. He flew forward.

I stormed back into the house. The kittens stared at me as I put the necklaces back on. Orochimaru was the first to speak.

"Can you turn in to the snake again?" He asked. I flopped on to the couch. I wasn't depressed or sad or heartbroken or anything. Kohaku came down at that time.

"What's with all the commotion? She yawned.

"Oh, just a paranormal brake up that could have been prevented." I said board.

"Oh darlin, are you ok?" She said in a southern tone. Darlin -darling -Anata. We rarely call each other by our real name.

"I'm doin mighty fine, no silly little brake up is going to roughen my birthday. "I said also in a southern ascent.

"Oh yes, it is you birthday isn't it?" She said switching to a British accent.

"Tis true sister tis true." I agreed also in a British accent.

"Let's Mack some birth day breakfast." She said normally with a giggle. Then she notes Tobi rubbing agents her leg." Oh aren't you precious? What your name little one?" She cued as she picked him up.

"Tobi's name is Tobi. Tobi is a good boy." Tobi purred.

"I call him jack skelington. "I said.

"He doesn't look like a jack, more like something that starts with a Maybe, Toby." She said thoughtful.

"Toby with a Y, or Tobi as in the Tobi that iratest the crap out of my sexy artist?" I asked.

"Now that you men hen it, he does look like the sexy artist repellent Tobi." We laughter at that. Some of the other kittens snickered drawing Kohaku's attention onto them. Oh my, how many cats are there?"

"Mr. Slender gave them all to me." I explained.

"That was nice. Did you say thank you?" She asked.

"Not yet. He hasn't given me all of them yet." I said.

"There's more? Have you done a fashion show yet?" She asked.

" No, but did Mack a fashion slid show." I said smiling.

"You got to show me later." After that we discussed what to Mack for a birthday brunch. Hot chocolate and waffles. We made huge mess we ended up having a waffle batter war. It was over when the tea pot sang. Kohaku took it off the stove. As she brought it over to our mugs. She slipped on bader that was on the floor. The hot water splashed all, over, the, kittens.

I grabbed Kohaku and ran screaming. POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! I locked us in my bathroom.

"What the heck was that for?" Kohaku yield. I shushed her. I heard someone coming.

"Can you come out so we can talk pleas?" It was pain.

"We can talk just fine with you on the other side of this door!" I said.

"Is... Is Th...? Is that PAIN?!" Kohaku squeaked. I nodded once.

"Excuse me miss, can we at least know where something is to cover ourselves with?" I heard light ask.

"There are some men's clothing in the box labeled m, a, I, l cloths (mail. Male). Don't ask why I have them, it part of a side business (will be explained further later)" I instructed.

"What business is that?" Kohaku asked.

"Mach making. Revenge on ex-boyfriends. Stuff like that, but now is not the time to explain more." I said.

"Yes, now would be the best time to explain why we were kittens." I heard Orochimaru say. Ah hearing his voice just made me melt. I could just imagine the face he would be making.

something like this...it was hard to hind 1 pic of him not smiling. hes realy positiv for a villon. Ante he sexy.

"I'm so sorry Ochimu! Please forgive me! I wasn't that did this to you! It was slender man! The faceless dude in the suite! I'm so sorry!" I said in a babyish cry. Kohaku gave me a wtf look as I silently rummaged in a box if water toys. I found what I was looking for. A hand gun water pistil. I filled it with water as cold as my bathroom sink foist could get it. "Stay here. Don't come out until I say so. Lock the door after I leave." I whispered to my sister. I exited the bathroom. I heard a click of the door.

Everyone was dressed. Or at least had pants on. I held the pistil in plain view.

"What's with the water toy?" Light asked.

"Oh shot of this cold water, its kittens vile for anyone that seem a threat to my sisters or my safety." I said serous. I walked up to him and stared him in the eyes. I was looked to see if I could tell if he was Kira insane. He wasn't. "You're safe." I said reaching up and patting light on the head. I turned to the rest of the room. "So what's the topic of discussion?" I ask the room. Pain clears his throat, and my eyes dart to him.

"First, I guess it would be rude not to wish you a happy birthday after showing such generous hospitality. So happy birthday." Pain started. I blushed as every one else muttered happy birthday. Kohaku popped her head out of the bathroom to see my reaction, which was blushing . She let out a 'HA!' Then retreated back into the bathroom. "Second, I would like to know where we are and why we are here." He said.

"You're all in a different world no matter the similarities. You in the western reagent of the country called the United States. L and light are from a world similar to this one but in this world you all have one thing in common. In this world you are all an important character in a Japanese anime/manga.

As for why I'm not entirely sure. All Slen told me was that its part of an experiment. But he said that L and light ended up here by mistake. By the way I would like to know the last thing you were doing in your world. What was your situation?" I Said answering the question best I could.

"May I ask why?" Pain asked lifting an eyebrow.

"So I won't let slip anything that might horribly alter your future." I said

"Sounds fair." L said. "But first, where is our stuff?"

"I get to that later. Let's go in order of arrival. Orochimaru and kabuto." I said. After explanations, I determined that the Naruto people were about the time when the planned to kidnap gaara. And L and light were in the middle of the fight in Mesa's room when L kicked Light. That flung him throw a weak spot in the detention

"Ok about your belongings. "I said as I mocked on the door to the bathroom. "Twix, you can open the door now." She did. I went in; my closet was in the bathroom. I pulled out the cloths and box. "Here, I dried your cloths last night after every one fell asleep. I took the library of obtaining your cell numbers for after every one figured how to Chang back." I said handing them their stuff. "Oh that reminds me. I would like to set some rules and terms you must go by. Especially if you all wish to stay as humans." I announced. Mutters of agreement. "Coco takes note." She nodded preparing the note app on her phone.

"1st, until I deem it no longer necessary you will notify me or my sister if ever you leave the house. Or if we are all on an outing tell us where you going. In this situation for the ninja, keep tabs on where the cell phone holders are, them being me, my sister, L and Light. I say this for all your safety of the ninja. 2nd, what my sister and or I say goes. Or it's kitten's villa for you. 3rd, when out in public try to refrain from using any form of jutsu, unless it's absolutely necessary. 4th, when talking to anyone that is a complete stranger you may not use your real name. You will use the one my sister or I give you. Why? I don't want fan girls mobbing us everywhere we go. 5th if you get into a conversation about your anime. Chang the subject. .." I was interrupted.

"What is the name of our anime, un?" Deidara asked. I resisted fangirling over his UN. Believe me it was hard.

"For the ninja it's named after the nine tails jinchūriki, Naruto. For L and light telling you the name of you anime might give away too much. Especially sense your both really smart." I said.

Kohaku P.O.V. (I think it's about time for a change)

"but Hershey you better tell them any way or else they might learn something by mistake." I said to my little sister.

"I guess you're right. I get you wouldn't understand unless you've watched at. The name of the show is called death note." She said hesitantly.

"The only thing I can get out of the title is what I already know, there's a lot of death. I'm not sure about the note part." L said.

"You'll understand when you catch Kira." I said. Anaya twitched. "Well any way, there's a mess down stares that I think we all should go clean up." I said. There were mutters of compliant about how they didn't Mack the mess. Before Anata could threaten them, I interrupted them." True, but if we do it all by ourselves then it would tack longer and we wouldn't have to get cloths for all of you all at the mall. I have a very tight schedule for my Kit Kat's birthday. We also wouldn't have time to eat." I said. This actually will work out better than the original plan, if all goes well. As I thought everyone must have been hungry. They hurried down stairs. The kitchen was half clean by the time Anata and I got there. We barely did anything and the kitchen was clean. We made the boys weight in the living room for us to Mack brunch. It was about 9:30. We made waffles, bacon, sausage, bisects and café. And Anata set out the cookies she made last night L's presents inspired her to make. We called everyone to the table. Before taking my seat at the table, I texted Mr. Slender.

'When is your next kitten delivery?' K

'in an hour. Why. Are you starting to agree with Anata?' Mr.'s

'the kittens changed when I spit hot water on them. But is she right? Do you think you could wait and give them to her at the party?' K

'yeah she is, you cool with it? I can wait.' Mr.'s

'I should be, but it makes sense why I've never seen you and only your wife. I'm pretty sure Anata is thinking the same thing. that must have been some crazy love story' K

'boy was it.' Mr. S

'G2g' K

'C U' Mr.'s

I sat at the head of the table. The setup is as such:

Anata

(The stereotypical spot where the mother sits)

Orochimaru Kabuto

Deidara Sasori

Tobi Pain

Kohaku

(The stereotypical spot where the father sits)

With my mind I enter the minds of the men. *Don't react. I don't want Anata to know what I'm up to.* I think to them * I need all your help with Anata's party. I'm behind schedule. I need some to come help me finish setting up and a few to stay with Anata and keep her busy. Think at me if you want to say anything and I will hear only what you let me and the others hear.*

*what kind of help will you be needing?* thought pain.

*how do you expect us to keep Anata busy?* Orochimaru added

*I was just about to get to that. What I was thinking was that…. (I want it to be a surprise for you too). So who will be staying with Anata?* I finished.

*Deidara will stay with Anata* pain ordered.

*why me?! UN* Deidara complain.

*please don't shout. Your to close and it gives me a head ace and makes me dizzy.* I asked

*sorry. UN* Deidara thought with a whisper. Anata will laugh her but off when she eventually learns to read minds and learns Deidara thinks with a UN too.

*because your closer to her age and persanality.* pain explained

*would it help if I said she's a fan of your art?* I said.

*fine I'll stay behind. UN*

*I would like L or Light to stay behind so I can signal him people that will be staying with Anata.* I said.

*If L won't go I will.* Light volunteered.

*L what say you?* I asked.

*I will stay with Anata. There's something about her that changes about her now and then. I want to find out what it is.* L said. I felt in the minds of the others a spark of "I noticed that too"

*so does anyone else want to volunteer to stay? Going once… twice…three times…...*

*I'll stay, I'm feeling Kind of lazy today.* Orochimaru interrupted.

*lord Orochimaru would you like for me to stay too.* kabuto asked

*you don't have to, unless you want to*

All during the meal I sheared thoughts with thoughts with the guys to get the plan straight. As Anata decided what their fake names would be.

"What should their fake names be?" I asked

"I'm not sure." She replied thoughtfully.

"Start with pain." I said. She stared at him for moment

"William. Meaning protector "she said. Tacking a bite of waffles.

"Oh do Tobi next," Tobi cheered.

"Kevin. English: Royal obligation. Irish: Handsome. Scottish: Good-looking, fair. Gaelic: Gentle; lovable" she said without a moment's hesitation throw a mouth full.

"Oh Tobi like that." Tobi approved. "Now do sempi!"

"David meaning Beloved." She continued eating. Deidara didn't know whether to be proud or blush. "Sasori will be Sam.

. Orochimaru will be Rey meaning French: Wise; bold; courageous. Spanish: King. English: Knowledgeable tutor. Light will be Luck meaning French: Light; laidback, Latin: Bringer of light, Greek: Patron saint of doctors, artists, and creative, English: Bringer of light. And L will be Alexander meaning Greek: Protector of mankind" she said. The boys were interested by the meanings of their fake names.

After everyone was finished with breakfast I stood and Spock. "Well let's clean up and get going." I said. Kabuto performed that sleeping jutsu (seen during the chunin exams). I noticed the tiered feeling and tried to fight it. Only long enough to see Anata pass out. I began to fall asleep but Orochimaru released the jutsu on me, and I saw pain do the same for L and light. Now only Anata was asleep. I wrote a note for either, Oro, Dei, or L to give to her. They were all staying. I got L and Lights number on my phone. I changed, grabbed my purse, the keys to the truck then shepherded those that weren't saying into my truck. Tobi was the brave one to ride in the truck bed. I reminded L, Oro, and Dei, their part of the plan then drove away, down the road. Knowing that when I'm out of sight Orochimaru will whack Anata from her slumber and tell her I ditched her on her birthday on preps. I was so tempted to do one of two things, make a u turn and beg my sister's forgiveness or ask Light to drive so I wouldn't do the first. I saw Tobi sitting with his back to me in the truck bed. My thoughts flickered to Itachi and how he acted as Sasuke's enemy even to the point of death.

"I AM AN ACTRESS! I CAN OUT DO ITACHI ANY DAY! LOOK OUT ANATA, WACH ME SEPASS THE UCHIHA'S ACTING. EAT YOUR HARTE OUT ITACHI!" I shouted, reserving confused looks from every one. Even Tobi turned to look at me. "It's ITACHI's secret not mine" I said diving on. To prepare for Anata's surprise party.

me: omg I'm so sorry it took so long. Before I had part of it done by Friday. I'll be faster next time if it doesn't kill me.

Pain: you should get to bed. It's late.

Me: is not.

Pain: ok it's relatively late. You stressed enough as it is.

Me:... zzzzzz

pain: that's better.


	4. CH4 alright it's my birthday! part 2

you can probably gess by the pic that Hidan's comeing. all by his littel self. he had the most votes and there was a three way tie and there would have been someone to come by him self. so worning definet foul languig. you have been wornd.

flash back[therd person]:

kohacu was leaning out the window of her truck."keep Anata bizy. dont let her have time to figur out my plan. most of all keep her happy keep her salf. if she is in danger do what you have to. she has a lot of intrests similer to your do something with her. Deidara show her your art or tack her for a flight. L she is all way intreeged by your ability to salve problems. I'll text you when Im ready for you to come over and ill text you the adress so you can put it into Anatas GPS or her phone."she says to the boys that will be staying behind.

"what about me?" Orochimaru asked.

"i dont know she get hipper just hearing you name. i dont think she knows exgactly why she favers you other then aperence. she just dose."

flash back over:

I was awoken to someone talking to me."Anata, its time to wack up. un" I herd someone say. i opened my eyes to see to see Deidara.

"what happend?" i asked yowning.

"you passed out. your sister lefted with the others. we stayed only for the fact we didn't want to ride in the truck bed." Orochimaru explained.

"she said to give you this." L said handing me a note. It read

'Anata,

I've left without you and took most of our guests. If you can't handle the three ninja that stayed behind, SOL(sorry out of luck). I'm tacking my guests shopping then I'll be going on some arends that I can't cancel. no, their personnel, so their not for you birthday. wich I completely fotgot about when I pland them. Sorry bye.'

i looked for more, like a clue or some hidden meanings. There were none.

"let me get dressed. Then I'll take you shopping for cloths." I said completel put out of a good mood. I slugged up the stares. I dragged my feet over to a box that said birthday stuff, and opened it. I had pre prepared for today. I had my out fit picked out and every thing. I made a sash that said 'hug me! kiss me! It's my birthday!' And a Singh all four sides of my car that said ' honk and wave it's my birthday'. I was so existed then, I had hoped that I was going to spend to day with my sister who I haven't Been able to spend any time with for the last... Well sence she moved out two years ago. Yes we went to see movies now and then but never any elce. The movies were the longest period time I spent with her.

I shock my head and closed the box and picked out some sweets with dull and or dark colors. When I stepped out of my bathroom, the boys took one at me. Orochimaru shook his head and strewed over to the birthday box and shoved it into my hands. I dropped it on the floor and headed for the door. I was pulled bake.

"You go back in there and put this on now or I will do it for you." Orochimaru threatened. I was soo tempted to say 'I'd like to see you try' but I was too dispersed to be in the mood to be all fan girly. I stood there not saying any thing. Then sighed and took out the out fit and went in and changed. (You can make it up just nothing that resembles a dress or skier). When I came out this time Orochimaru was waiting. And he held out the sash I made. I looked at him. " might as well. L and Deidara already put the Singhs on you car." He said. I snatched the sash from him and put it on, and stormed to the door. This time I was scooped up, and cared all the way down stars and outside. Deidara and L were weighting. Orochimaru set me down.

"We can't leave yet. I need money and I should have my phone on my in case of an emergency." I said not at all hiding the fact that I didn't want to go any where. But I guess that it's better then moping around my sisters house a constant reminder of the reason of my dispersed mood.

"All ready in the " Deidara said jerking his head at the car. I groaned and walked over to the driver side. As I passed L gave me a hug.

"What the..." I gasped.

"Hay your wearing the sash." He said

"is there some multidimensional law or rule about birthdays that only my world doesn't follow?" I asked.

"Kind of, un." Deidara said walking up to me and swooping me up into a spinning hug.

(I just had to I couldn't help it)

"oh come on the sash says 'kiss me' too" Orochimaru pointed out, just before turning me to face him and kissing me. Not on the cheek like I intended the sash to refer to. He kissed me on the lips. When he released me, I held onto the car for balance. My face was on fire. Oh there must be a god for he more then answered my prayers of just being in this mans presence.

" ok shall we get going then." I said in a daze. It took me a moment to find the door handle.

"Are you ok to drive. I have my license." L offered.

" No I'm good." I said shaking myself out of the stupor and geting in the can. everone climed in, deidara sat behind me, L next to him, and Orochimaru some how obtaned shotgun. the first 5 minnets were quiet. after that L reashed forwerd and turned on the radio. I didn't have the radio on because I wasn't in the mood. just my luck a song was just starting. one of my favorets too. must resist singing. no, no, ok mabey it would be easyer to resist if I just mutter the words.

YouTube(have you been hiden from me ya, somewhere in the ground! lol for orochimaru thats true.)

I ended up singing my hart out. I'm glad I did. it made me feel better. but when the song was over I remembered who was in the car. shoot!

"sorry, if that made things weard." I apalogised.

"I expected it so Im fine with it." Orocimaru said looking as if he was paying more atenchen to the evergreen forest pass his window. but I had the feeling that was't true.

"I dont mind." L said.

"isn't singing a form of art?" deidara asked.

"now how did I know this topic was going to pop up? oh wait, I know you thats how. yes sing is a form of art. I agree with BOTH you and sasori on art. I do have to say I faver yours. I dabel in all fealds of art. Iplan to make it part of my corear. singing, acting, a few music instraments, sowing, sceching, painting, sculpting. I've pirotecnics, but my teacher sucked. it did go boom. but it was a mesly pithetic fire cracker compared to your momentary master peices. the most I've done with wood is shave a pencel to the lead." i rateled off. sodenly a hand creped into me view. it had a mouth on it. it was smileing. "did you know I've alway found that part about you so completly and uderly epic. and theres something I've alwa wanted to do." i said smiling at him in the in the rear view. he looked at me back, smerking. then he moved his hand closer to my face. it was aiming for my cheek, but I turnded my head. he pulled his hand back quickly. "i bet you didn't know i have a cruch on everyone in this car." i said still smileing. i saw deidara blush, L to looked out the window, sudenly finding the passing trees captivating.

"I knew you had a crush on me." Orochmaru said. I could see him smile in the reflection of the window. it vanishe when he saw I was looking.

"of corse I told you when I pretending you were just an adorabel little kitten." i said smiling. "you all have quolitys that I just crave in a man. which reminds me. I'm singel now, and an exboyfrend running lose with a brocken ego. posibly a brocken sercet after my 'performence'. so if we run in to him, if needed who wants to pretend to be my new boyfrend?" I asked compleatly jocking about the last part anout haveing a pretend boyfrend.

"what are thes qualitys?un" Deidara asked

"hight, hair, face, manly eyes and smile, way you think." I summerized.

"realy? thats intresting. thows never stuck me as things you would look for." L said toughtfuly.

"yes. I can see the simmilaritys." Orochimaru oserved.

"that didn't answer any thing for "Deidara grond.

"hight, your all taller then me." I started.

"we all have long hair for guys. that part i " Deidara admited.

"we fashel fechers she likes." L pointed out

"your eyes, your smile there so, shall I say...sexy" "the way you think. brains filld with brilince"

"wow. thats kinda scary because we're in a cartoon we'er not consiterd " Deidara said.

"your real in the harts of fans you are. in the hartes of your fans." I said parcking. I terned to orochimaru. "um, we nee to keep a low profile do you think you could use a jutsu to mack you self look yunger?" i asked shyly. he rolled his eyes and made a hand sign. poof.

so adorabel.

"*wolf wisel* my dont you look handsome. meow. not that you weren't a sexy beast befor." I said looking him over. he blushed. we got out of the car and towords the mall. "im sorry I just cant get over just how cute you are right now" I said hugging Orochimaru around his middel, rather tightly I might add, but not too tight.

"Pleas let go its hard to br-eath" he asked his voice cracking on the last word. he claped his hands to his mouth. i losted it. not holding back my strangth. i picked him up and spun."wow, put me down" I did, and terned him to face me and with out knowing what I was doing. I kised him. a full on mackout setion. it had been months sence i had done any kind of kiss like that with don. and by then my spark with him had faded, so it wasn't good. not foot poping like this. I stoped and walked on.

"he is so cute" i said with a big smile on my face. when I reached the doors I looked back. oro seemed to be in some kind of shock. he was walking slowly staring blanckly at the ground. I took hold of his hand. he snaped out of his funk and looked at. "come on silly, I dont want my favoret evil genous being hit by a car." i said pulling him a long.

we went to every shop and looked around, buying thing for them if the asked. they insisted that I get some things for myself too. they even went as far as bring ing me things they thought I should get my self. shirts, trinkits, shews, pants. maby a dress or scert but most of thows were rejected. soon it was noon and every one was hungery. we made our way to the food corte. i got us berger king. chezz buerfers all round. i got me and L a cloclate shack. we injoyed ourselvs. espeshaly me. its like a dark cloud has been lifted. it must be the fact that i dont have to deel with Don. and ofcorse almost everyone in the mall said happy birthday. the more braver ones came up hugs and kisses(on the cheek) from both boys and girls, and was cool with that cuz it was fun and funny.

" I'm going to o to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I said geting up. I found the restroom. it took me some time do to my distracted thinking. on my way back i ran into someone i was so hopeing not to see, Don Romeo.

"sup, bitch. your gonna pay for this morning." he said. oh he is low. confronting me alone in public were I can't use my abilitys. but at lesst he cant hit me in public. i spock too soon. for the moment he cornered me in a part of the mall that was sacluded and one of the few places the camera coulden't see. I'm so dead. he raised his hand to strick. I closed my eyes and waited for pain.

"i woulden't do that if I were you." I herd someone say. I opened my eyes. I saw some thing like this:

just not Sasuke and Orochimaru is youger.

"who the hell are you?" don asked. poof! (now Oro looks normal.)

"your worst nightmair if you ever hert Anata." Orochimaru said with a slight hiss. if the sichuation wasn't so serious I would hae gone all fan girl over way he said my name.

"same gos for " Deidara said showin off his hand.

"and I speek for the other when i say this. i dont apresheat you calling us rats." L said steping in front of him. then L kicked him in face like this:

best i could find on short notes.

Don fluw back and hit the ground hard. "your all freeks and you all will pay dearly,with your darlings life" he said befor scampering off. if what he said didn't wrry me so. I would be fan girling right now.

"will pay dearly darling life. that dosin't sound good." L muttered. I coulden't agree more.

L p.o.v.

sodenly something that trembeled grabed me. i looked to se Anata baring her face in my sholder. she was trembeling in what seemed to be fear. she must a gree with me.

"whats the mater Anata? un" Deidara asked. poof. Orochimaru looked like a teen.

"didn't you hear what he said? he just thretened to kill Anata." Orochimaru said.

"oh ya Anata means " Deidara said in horer. just then some thing in one of the shoping bags. while Anata was gone we got some thing for her.

"we have some thing for you from slen." I said pulling out a silver amost wihte kitten with violet eyes.

"just this littel one?" she asked. the kitten hissed. "yep that conferms it all. its Hidan." she giggled.

"how can you tell?" Orochimaru asked. Anata pointed to her necles and I i could understand the kitten I was still holding. baced on the others expretions they could hear the kittens cuseing too. Anata took the kitten from me.

"Hidan when you are a kitten you will answer to the name jinx as well as your real name." she said in a mothers tone.

"what the hell for?" he hised

"because she said so. if you dont obay you'll be a kitten till you do. yeah" Deidara said.

"fine I hate being this way. were is kakuzu? and the others that disa pered last night? Leader-sama, sasori, and tobi?" hidan asked.

"their with my sister. L could you text her say I got cuss mouth." she said handing me her phone. "we need to get collers and hidan some cloths.

"collers?" I asked

"for when your in kitty form." she replied. I sent the text sh asked me to send. and we whent to the malls pet shop and picked out one of each coller patern. Anata made tags for everyone that has here so far all three names (kitty name, fack humen name, and our real names). she put L for my real name. and the daress of her sisters house. hidan got the name Elliot meaning 'the lord is my god'. hidan seem to like we went and got some cloths he liked and we lefted the mall.

"sorry Hidan you hae to stay a kitten thers no room in the car for five people" Anata said.

"what!? NO FUCK ING WAY IM NOT STAYING THIS WAY ANYLONGER CHANG ME BACK OR ELCE!" hedan thretened.

"I dont mind being a kitten for a bit." Orochimaru ralontered. five minnets later Hidan was humen and Orochimaru was a kitten.

" now say thank you to Orochimaru for being a kitten so you can be fit in the car as humen." Anata dimanded. hidn roled his eyes.

"thank you. I might have one insine if no one did." he said.

"vary good. now were off." she said backing out and driveing out of the parking lot. It was about 2:30. we pased a theiter. Anata looked at the shows.

"who wants to see a move?" she asked.

"me" "what kind?" "sure" "why noy"

"hmm he next move playing is...(insert random titel) its a romantic comidy action horor mistory move. I here its good. I've also herd that slen is in it. or some one dresed as slen." she said looking at the cost of the tickets. "what thats too expensiv for oe ticket. thank fully I have a girl on the inside." she said pulling out her phone. "yo, Crystal I'm wanting to see a move with a frend or two you gata meet. is there a way to get in cheep?...5...me and the rest are guys...sweet I think we can pull that off. bye" she hong up her phone. she then terned to the rest of us. "you guys need to be girls. girls get in free tonight." she said.

"what?" we all said.

"well sence L dosent know how to do jutsus he cant use a transformation jutsu. so i can pay for his ticket and have enuff for snacks." she said.

"what about me?" Orochimaru meowed

"I'll sneek you in and chang you then." she answered.

Deidara and Hidan trans formed into girls it saprised me for a moment. the tast 24 houers have been filled with strang things. Anata looked in the back of the car as Hidan and Deidara changed in to girl cloths she had bout at the mall. she fond what she was looking for and pulled outout a purse. 5in tall 7in long and 2in thick at the bace. she grabed Orohimaru's cloths and put them in and Orochimaru in as well. there must be a trick of some sort.

"my neckliss lets me do the im posibel." anata said

"like mind reading." I asked

"if i want." she replied

"so you cant realy chang into animals like eirlier?" Orochimaru asked

"no that I've been able to do sence i can remember." Anata said. we walked up to the ticket both. "hay, sempi." Anata greeted the girl in the ticket both.

"hay, kido. who are the frends I need to meet?" the girl asked. Anata stepe a side. "so L and two random chicks. wheres the forth guy?" she asked. at that Orochimaru poped his head out of Anatas purse.

"take another look." Anata sugested. the girl looked at Deidara and Hidan again.

"holly shit! thats Hidan and Deidara. dont tell me that kitten is Orochimaru." the girl said in pleased shock.

"gilty as charged." Orochimaru said.

"dont react to much to what he says right now. the necklice slender man gave me alows me to let serten people unertsand them. alog with a howl bunch of other things." Anata worned. " everyone this is Crystal my sempi." we conversed for a moment then bout my ticket. Anata went into the bathroom and came out with a girl Orochimaru. we injoyed the move. Anata and I figuered out who the gilty party was half way once it wasn't the buttler. after the move we were laughing so hard we were gripping the walls to stay up as we walked in to the hall. most of us had to go to the bath room befor we peed ourself.

THERD PERSON:

everyone but Anata whent to the bathroom. she waited for the others i the arcade. she was in the middel of beating the high score on DDR, when someone punched her to the ground.

"today your dirthday luck must have favered me today" said her exboyfrend. Anata glared at him from the ground. he grabed her by the shirt.

"you'll get cot." she worned

"no, you were too bizy danceing to see me unplug the camira." he said with a grin. he rased his hand to strik again. "what no one to save you this time?" he asked mockingily and let his fist fly.

Deidara pov

I came out of the batheroom. I had tryed to someriz what was going on for Hidan, but I didn't do so well so Orochimaru tok over for me. i foun the arcade. it was in a small room all to its self. I herd sound like a scuffel was happening. I peered in and was horifide by what was happing. that Don romeo ass was beeting Anata. I wished I wasn't in a girl jutsu right now. then i remembered something from eirlyer Anata had explaned to us when we were talking to Crystal and the topic of the posibility of some of the akatsuki being gay.

"hay! back off my fucher girfrend! un" I said without thinking. oh well, kohaku did say do what we had to, to keep her from harm. both looked at me. i marched over to them pulled Anata from his grip. "are ok? yeah" I asked. she nodded.

"fucher girlfrend?" Don asked.

"yeah,hm"

"Anata dosent swing that way. she told me her self" he said.

"well thats not what she told she said gos both " I said. I turned to her mouthed the word 'sorry' and started makeing out. I dont know if it was acting or she was realy was kissing back. i wraped my armes around her, she did too puting her hands in my back pockets and moned. oh god. we stoped when we herd a discusted gag. Don look like he was gonna be sick for real. he was looking a sickly pail. Anata wispered in my ear.

"way to go. Don cant stand the sight of same sex copels. it makes him phisicly ill. the intomit the more he up chucks." she wispered. then she kised me pushing me up agensed a wall, hands still in my bake pocket. I did the same. Anata moned once and Don claped his hands to his mouth a ran like tobi about to be blown up by me. " sorry if i when too far." she apologised, backing away.

"I tought I might have tacken it too far. un but hay it got rid of the ass hole. yeah" I said. we exited the arcade to see the others.

"was that Don? what happend?" Orochimaru asked.

"holly fuck is that looks like that shit is going to druz." hidan said. we looked sure enuf there were fant pre bruz markings on her face and arms.

"its fine guys, I've had wors happen that was self cosed. carpet burn on my face. scraped up nez on ass falt. roled down a flight of wooden stars. almos rolled down a rocky hill and off a cliff but in sted cot by a bush and jabed in the back by branches. and shaterd my rist the only thing i remember of that incident was siting at the top of the stairs Being thunke up side the head by my father asking me 'where dose it hert' because i couldent stop crying.(looking back on that. I find that funny as . dose it hert im laughing at my own pain. Pain: i dont belong to you. me: I know that. konan owns your ass. Pain: shut up. me: im right.) oh and most likely I lost a brain sell or two from being thunk on the head for being stuped." Anata rateled off.

"your just one tuff cookie." L said.

"yep" Anata cherped. at that we left the theater be for Don came back.

"hay, Anata. do you know where I can get some clay?" I asked

"maby, I'll get you some if you give me a ride on a clay bird." she bargend

"sure." I said. I was planing to offer any way. she jummped with joy. shes chipper for someone who just got beeten.

"who will be kitty fied this time?" Anata asked. L valentered this time. we hoped in the car and Anata drove us to a store caled 'michel's'. she brought me in and pulled me to a corner of the store and down an aile. she sweped her arm and presented the shelvs of clay. I picked a small pack of each brand. just in case each reacted difrentlty to my chacra.(idk iv never been in michels in a whiel and never realy payed atenchen if there was mor then one bran of clay.) for the fun of it I grabed a pack of coloered clay.(I know there is coloered clay I've seen it and played with it when i was a kid before playdough. it was beter too.). Anata payed. befor she did. she grabed a hand fulls of black pacets labeld 'pop rocks'

"your ganna love these." she said. out side she stoped me. "open your mouth." she ordered.

"why?hm"

"just do it." i rolled my eyes and did what she told me." wider.. more" she riped open a packet and pored some of whatever was in it. "close" i close my mouth. there was poping and fizzeling. and it tasted good too. i smiled. "do iknow my ninja or do iknow my ninja?"

"you know your ninja." I agread tacking the rest of the pop rocks pack she opened.

"when we get home, while you geting the clay ready I'm playin HALO with Hidan." she said skiping to the car.

we got to the house. like she said she play halo with Hidan. aparently halo is a vidiogame thing where you get to sloter extra trestereal beings (AILENS). Hidan liked it. but he kept asking what but butten to use to sacrifice the aliens. I had just finished testing the clay and prapared a bird for flight and some creations to set off. for Anata, when L got a text. L and I discust a plan. he took Anatas cell phone tiped in the adress and handed to me. a map and a blue line was on screen.

"folow this. it will get you there. ill tack the others there with the car." he said.

"Anata were going to need some thing to keep us worm." I said. she darted up staers and back with jacets. we went outside I therw the bird. POOF! it inlarged to an inormes size. I helped Anata up befor geting on myself. she was so exited she was trembeling. it tacks off and she squells with pleser. like normali stood in the senter of the birds back. Anata was siting on her neez in front. I glansed at the phone to mack sure i was going the right way. we were realy high now, not to high. I ook out some creations and sent them flying. "ketsu!" they whent off. it felt good to mack my art. Anata chered, and claped even for the for the weacker ones. she gave the better ones the proper preaz.

I notest that Anata was trying to stand. she wobbel and fell. " how do you stand on this?" she asked

"practes." i said smiling. she tryed again. she was abel to stand this time. unforchunatly a stray gust of wind blow in our face. she stumbeled bakewerds bumping me. we both fell of the bird. we plumited to the groung. when I righted my self. I saw that Anata had alredy did. I expected her to be scared and panicing. she was smiling and apered to be laughing. Iclasped her hands and pulled her ear to me." how are you laughing? we'er falling to our deaths!yeah" I said.

"so, at least I met you and the othes befor I died. my only regret is I havent sung or performed on stage in the spotlight juust once!" she said "thank you Deidara! this was best birthday gifts I've ever gotten!"

me: yes cliff hanger, ante i a femail dog.

Hidan: wow

Oro:...

Dei: oh come on dont let us die. if you do let me go out with a bang.

L: Its a cliff hanger if you and Anata died it would be a wast of time to wright all the previous chapters.

Anata: EPICNESS!

me: vote for the next chapters kittens.

kitten options:

kisame

kakuzu

konan

itachi(no joke he only got one this point in time.)

nagato

zetsu


End file.
